Sick
by ThePencelle17
Summary: Kaminari comes down with a fever. Who knew Bakugou could be so gentle?


"Oi. You okay, dumbass?"

Kaminari had no idea where the sudden dizzy spell came from. One second he was standing up from his desk at the end of a long school day and the next he slamming his hands down on its surface to support himself. Katsuki rose an eyebrow before leaning back to peer out into the hallway. It seemed their classmates had already made their way to the dorms.

"Come on Zappy," Bakugou grunted, turning his gaze back towards the teen with a stale look, "We don't fucking have all day." Truth be told, he had no idea why he was waiting for the electric blond in the first place. When it came to his instincts, he learned not to question them.

"One sec, blasty," Denki muttered in response before hesitantly pushing away from the desk, turning to face the explosive teen. "Let's g-" he was cut off when Katsuki rushed forward suddenly and pressed the back of his hand to the male's forehead. "What are yo-"

Bakugou's expression flashed to one of concern momentarily before immediately morphing back into his usual judgemental expression. If Denki wasn't watching the male with wide eyes, he would have questioned if it was a figment of his imagination. "You have a fever, idiot," Bakugou glared. Kaminari hesitantly rose his hand to feel his forehead.

He did.

"Would you look at that," He laughed weakly, dropping his hand at his attempt at a joke. "It'll be gone by morning. It's not a big deal." Bakugou let out a low grunt before taking Kaminari's bag from him and throwing it over his shoulder. Denki opened his mouth to protest but fell into a dumb silence when the ash blond bend down and scooped him up, throwing him over his broad shoulders.

Holy shit. Denki's hands immediately clamped around the fabric of Katsuki's suit jacket. Wow, the guy was ripped. Denki shoved the thought from his mind, trying to ignore the hand pressed firmly to the small of his back. "Uh," he stuttered out dumbly as Bakugou went to make his way out of the classroom, "why are yo-"

"Shut the hell up," Bakugou grumbled, silencing the male for a third time. Denki pressed his lips together in a tight line before raising his head to peer behind them. They made their way to the dorms in silence. Denki awkwardly holding onto the other's shirt as they went. This didn't seem characteristic of the rowdy teen. Since when did he-.

"Yo, blasty," Kirishima's voice called out silencing when Denki assumed he laid eyes on them. "Why are you carrying Kami?"

"Because I fucking can, Shittyhair," Bakugou rebutted, "Put some hot water on. He's got a fever." Kaminari watched as his red-headed friend nodded quickly and disappeared in the direction of the dorms kitchen area. You had to love Bakugou's chaotic charm.

When they finally made it to the electric teen's room, Bakugou shoved the door open and dropped Kaminari on his bed. "Uh," he stated, smiling awkwardly, "thanks?" Bakugou eyed him for a moment before making his way over towards the dresser. Kaminari watched dumbly as Bakugou pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before tossing them at him.

"Get changed," Bakugou grunted before leaving the teen alone in his room. Kaminari stared at the door for a second before his gaze dropped to the change of clothes in his hands. Did he miss something? Bakugou seemed like the last person to care if someone got sick. He carefully stood up and changed out of his school uniform and into the clothes the chaotic teen had thrown at him.

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when Katsuki came bursting into the room again, his large arms full of blankets. "What the-" Bakugou dropped the stack where he was standing before disappearing again. Okay. He definitely missed something.

He stood around dumbstruck as Bakugou made his way into his room again, a small tray in his hands. "Bakugou," he stated, "I'm fin-" The explosive teen set the tray down on the small coffee table before turning around to shove a thermometer into his mouth.

After the device beeped, Bakugou pulled it from the teen's lips and stared down at the numbers. "I fucking knew it," he grunted, tossing the device aside before Kaminari could take a look at it. Katsuki bent down to retrieve one of his blankets before throwing it around Denki's shoulders, handing a mug of steaming tea. "Get some rest," Bakugou muttered, his voice softer than it was moments before. He reached out to ruffle the teen's hair before moving to leave the room again.

Denki watched as the explosive male shut the door to his room, a small smile lingering on the corner of his lips. Bakugou really had a strange way of showing his affection for his friends. Denki sipped the tea before moving to sit on the edge of his bed, still wrapped tightly in Bakugou's blanket.

"Keep this up, Blasty," he muttered with a small chuckle, staring down into his mug, "and I might end up falling for you. Hard."


End file.
